The REAL Harry Potter Story
by AllysonMalfoy300
Summary: This is my parody of Harry Potter. I added some characters and changed the way some acted. Hope you like it and please review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

My life was kind of dark and dreary for awhile. I don't know what I did to deserve a life like this. I'm a very happy and cheerful person unlike the rest of my family. Hi. My name is Allyson Malfoy. My last name should be really familiar to you. If it isn't let me tell you.

You should know about Harry Potter and all his adventures right? Well you don't know the TRUE story. I'm not trying to prove that anyone's innocent or anything it's just there's a whole bunch of people that aren't mentioned in the famous Harry Potter books and movies. Why you ask? Our story was good but they wanted to change it up a bit. So for them it was best to cut us out. What jerks! No offence to JK Rowling and everyone in the movies. But it's seriously not fair. So here's the REAL story.


	2. Chapter 1

My First Few Close Calls to Death

My life didn't really have a good start. I was the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the sister of Draco Malfoy. Ever since I was born Voldemort wanted to kill me. He knew I was different from all the Malfoy's since the very beginning. The same day that he tried to kill Harry Potter he tried to kill me. My mother didn't let him. Voldemort and my mother made an unbreakable vow that in the next ten years if I proved to be of no help to him Voldemort would have to kill me.

My father and my brother were others that absolutely hated me. My mother obviously loved me since she did save my life when I was a little baby. When I was about five years old my father made me clean the house without magic. I felt like a muggle cleaning without magic. I always knew that I was a witch. Our house elf Dobby kept me company when I was cleaning. I don't know why he would complain that he had a lot of work when I did most of it. My father and Draco would watch me clean. They would make messes on purpose so I can have more work to do. Sometimes every now and then my mom would help me. She would get on her knees and scrub the floor with me or do whatever I was doing without magic. One day my father saw my mother helping me and boy did he get mad at her. They had this whole argument and of course my dad won. He always wins.

Another thing that I found totally unfair is that Draco had girlfriends left and right. Almost every week he would have a new one. One day he'd break up with one and the next day he'd be with another. I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. My father thought that it would take away from my "house work" time. I call "house work" time "muggle slave monkey" time. Once I hit my primary last year (fifth grade in the muggle world) at the end of term I literally fell head over heels for Jason Scott. In the wizard world there was a school for child witches and wizards that knew that they had magic. Everyone that wasn't mentioned was in that school with me. I didn't tell anyone that I liked him though. I kept to myself. When I would clean the house I would daydream about him and then Draco would yell at me to hurry up and finish because his girlfriend was coming over. That's how it basically was.

Then my birthday came. I was turning ten. Most kids would be happy on their tenth birthday because they'll have double digits but not me. I was scared to death. It's been ten years that my mother made that unbreakable vow with Voldemort. I've been no help to him. After today I'll die. After today they'll be no more Allyson Malfoy.

At around noon time an owl came to our house and had a letter for Malfoy and me. I opened it up and read it. It read the following:

Dear Ms. Malfoy,

We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and equipment. Term starts September 1st, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses on that date. We await you owl no later than July 31st. Once we receive your owl, we will send further information on your entrance to Hogwarts.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I was accepted in to Hogwarts! Sadly, so was my brother. My father did not want to send me to Hogwarts. My mother did. They had an argument so big that Draco and I stood there with our mouths literally hanging. Believe it or not, my mother won but my father said that he had to show my letter of acceptance into Hogwarts to Voldemort to see what he'll say about it.

Before my father even stepped out the door Voldemort came in. Well technically it wasn't Voldemort it was Professor Quill who's gonna teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is on the back of Quill's head. Voldemort came in and said in a very faint voice "Time's up. I must kill the girl." My father said "Before you do read this." Voldemort read the letter. When he finished reading he said "Ahh. The young witch has been accepted into Hogwarts. Word on the street is that Harry Potter has been to. This could be my chance." Then he looked at me and told me "I'll let you live but under this condition. You must be in Slytherin. I want you to get close to Harry Potter and that old coot Dumbledore. I want you to get to know them. Once you have gained their full trust I want you to turn your backs on them. I've been wanting to kill Harry Potter for a long time but I know now that you must be the one to kill him."

I go "Why do you want to kill him so bad? What's wrong with his family?" Voldemort replied "I'd just know you'd ask me that question. James Potter was a disgrace to me and Snape. We-"I interrupt him and ask "Who's Snape?" Voldemort answers me back in the nastiest way that any person could answer "Girl don't you DARE interrupt me while I'm speaking unless you want to die right here right now! If you must know Snape is a Professor at Hogwarts. He will teach both you and your wonderful brother potions." I chuckled a little when Voldemort said that my brother was wonderful. He said "Your brother is a blessing to this family and you know that very well young lady." I just tell Voldemort that he is because I don't want him to kill me. Voldemort went on with his story. "Snape and I both agreed that Lilly was a fine young woman. We didn't care if she was muggle born. She was just absolutely beautiful. Then that Potter ruined everything for us in our third year. He was in love with Lilly. In our sixth year we got tired of it. So, one day we got him and challenged him to a duel for Lilly's love. In the middle of the duel Lilly came by. She asked us why we were fighting. Snape answered her "For your love my dear." Lilly replied "Well you can stop the duel because I know which one of you I love. I've loved you since my third year at Hogwarts." We all answered at the same time "WHO?" What she said next ruined Snape's life and mine. "I love James." Then James told her "I love you too Lilly my beautiful." Then he kissed her. When he kissed her I felt so dark inside. When he kissed her I felt like a loser.

Lilly and James dated for a year and one day I went to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and of course Lilly and James were there too. When the waiter left my table the oddest thing happened. I saw goblins playing violins. Then I look where the goblins were and they were at Lilly and James table. Then James said "Lilly I've loved you since the first day we meet. I've wanted to ask you this for a while now." Then the worst came. He got down on one knee and said "Lilly Evans will you marry me?" In a second flat Lilly said yes. When Lilly said yes I felt like I had depression. I also felt that I had found my purpose in life and that was to kill James Potter and make the beautiful Lilly mine.

When I left Hogwarts I became the most powerful dark wizard in the world. When Lilly and James had Harry everyone was talking about a prophesy. I heard that the prophesy stated that one day there will be a wizard powerful enough to destroy me. I knew for a fact that it was Lilly and James' son Harry. So I had to kill James and Harry. I went into their house one night and I was kind of successful. I was able to kill James but not Harry. When I killed James I went for Harry. Lilly didn't want me to kill Harry. All I can remember from that day was this conversation:

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead – "

"This is my last warning – "

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything…"

"Marry me Lilly."

"No! I'll never marry you! You took away my husbands' life and now you want to take away my baby's life too."

"Why would you want to die a horrible death when you can be the wife of the most powerful wizard in the world!"

"No! I'd rather die than marry you!"

"Then it's settled. Before I kill you I want you to know that I've loved you my entire life."

"I've hated you my entire life."

"Good bye Lilly Evans Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I couldn't belive that I had just killed the woman I had loved my entire life but it had to be done. She didn't love me and she wanted to be with James and now she is. Then I went to kill Harry but I couldn't. Lilly's sacrifice to spare Harry's life was so strong that I couldn't even touch him. That power made me disappear. Then I reappeared as a soul in forest of Albania and met Quill there. That how I got a body back. I also split my soul into seven Horcuxes and hid them. I must kill Harry Potter. He can not destroy me. I also don't want him to do the same thing that his father did to me to your brother."

When he finished his story I was amazed. I couldn't believe that he became all dark, evil, and grouchy over a girl. I thought to myself "I'd better tell Jason that I like him as soon as I get my but on the Hogwarts Express unless I wanna end up like Voldemort." Then Voldemort looked at me and said "You have to kill Harry Potter." I replied "What if I like him and I end up falling in love with him?" I only said that because I don't want to kill an innocent person that has to die cause he could kill an evil wizard that I want to die anyways. Voldemort looked at me and said "Allyson if you fall for that boy I will find you and kill you faster than I would kill a cockroach." Then my mother quickly steeped in the conversation and said "You can't kill someone just for falling in love with someone you want to kill. Look at you. You fell in love with Lilly. Did your parents want you to fall in love with a muggle born?" Voldemort replied "No." Then my mother said "Well did they kill you?" Voldemort said "No." Then my mom replied "So then why would you want to do that to my daughter?" Voldemort did not say a word. After five minuets my brother said "Are you gonna kill Allyson or what?" Voldemort said "No. I give her permission to go to Hogwarts. I'm going to try my best not to kill her. Allyson have a nice life…for now at least." With that said Voldemort left. My father said "Well let's not dilly dally you kids are going to Hogwarts in one day. Tomorrow we'll take you to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies." Then my mother said "Who knew Voldemort still had a heart."


	3. Chapter 2

My Day in Diagon Alley

I woke up at around 9:00 and got dressed really fast. I ran down stairs really fast and ate my breakfast like if I haven't eaten in weeks. As soon as I finished we left to Diagon Alley. When we got there my father said "Here's some money. It's exact for the cost of all your supplies. You'll be on your own. Your mother and I have to take care of some… business." Then they left.

When they left Draco asked me "Did you bring your own money for extra stuff like I did?" I said "Yeah. There's this cool thing I wanna get. I might come in handy if something doesn't work." Draco goes "Oh yeah. What would that be?" I go "None of your business Draco." He goes "You like someone from school don't you? You can't lie to me sis." I go "Yeah. I like someone." Then Draco was like "Who? I promise I won't tell. I don't find it fair that I've had tons of girlfriends and dad won't let you have a boyfriend because he wants you to be a slave and clean the house instead of Dobby." I go "I like Jason Scott." He goes "Not bad. He's perfect for you." I go "Thanks." He goes "Don't mention it. When it would come down to stuff like this I've got your back." Then this girl passes by us and Draco goes "Well heeelllllooo beautiful." Then he looks at me and says "I'm gonna go use the Draco magic if you know what I mean." I go to Draco "Go get her tiger." Draco goes "Oh I will. Meet me back here no later than 4:00 ok." I go "I Will. Later." "Later." Draco can sometimes be as nasty as Voldemort but he can be a pretty good brother.

Everything was going like a normal day until I went to buy my books. I went in the book store and saw Jason. I almost screamed of excitement when I saw him. I decided to act normal. I walked into the store and started getting the books I needed that were the closest to him. He saw me and said "Hey Allyson. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?" I replied in the calmest way that I could think of "I'm buying my supplies for Hogwarts. I got accepted." Jason goes "No way! Me too!" I go "Cool." He goes "Yeah." I chuckled a little. Then I thought "I should tell him that I like him now instead of on the Hogwarts Express." Then using all my courage I said "Listen Jason there's something I have to tell you. Something important." Jason goes "What?" I go "Jason I – ""Jason let's go" Then Jason says "I'm sorry. That's my mom. I've gotta go. Bye." Then I said sadly "Bye." I felt sad but I also felt kind of brave. I almost told Jason that I like him. This might be a piece of cake on the Hogwarts Express next week.

When I went to buy my wand at Olivanders Draco was there getting his wand too. I asked Draco "So how'd it go with your girl?" He replied "The usual except this time I got digits." I go "Nice." He goes "Yeah. I was getting my books and I saw you with Jason. Did you tell him that you liked him?" I replied "I almost did." Draco goes "What happened? You chickened out?" I go "No. I was about to tell him but he had to go. His mom called him." Draco replied "Oh. Sorry sis." You could tell that he really meant it. I replied "It's ok. I'll just tell him on the Hogwarts Express." He goes "That's probably the best thing you can do."

The first wand they gave Draco was perfect for him. Now I was a different story. I went through exactly 20 wands. I'm not lying. I tore apart the whole shop. I was amazed that after a while Olivander didn't kick me out. If I was him I would have thrown the kid out of the shop by the 11TH wand. Olivander told me that some witches and wizards have to go through 100 wands before they get the right one. I was about to give up at the 20TH wand. I told Olivander "If this wand doesn't work I'll leave your shop and go to Hogwarts without a wand. When they ask me why I don't have a wand I'll tell them that there wasn't a wand for me and that I have to learn hand magic." Olivander replied "Nonsense child. There's always a wand for a witch or wizard. It just takes time for some people." I go "Ok." I grabbed the wand from Olivander and there was like a whoosh of air and a light on me. Like what happened to Harry Potter when he got his first wand. Olivander said "See. There's always a wand. Even though you almost tore my shop apart and went through 20 wands you got one. That's what matters. I don't care if my shop looks like a mess. You found a wand that suits you the best."

After I bought my wand I went to get my pet with Draco. At first it was pretty hard to choose which owl I wanted. Draco got an eagle owl. I looked and looked until I saw the most beautiful owl ever. It was a red owl. It wasn't really red but it had brown feathers that made it look red. I decided that this was the owl for me. Draco liked my owl too but he said that it's better for me because of the colors.

As I was paying for my owl I saw Jason again. My brother saw Jason too. He told me "I'll finish paying for the owl. You can go talk to Jason." Without hesitation I went to where Jason was and said "Hey Jason!" Then he replied "Hey Allyson! Are you like stalking me? This is like the second time we meet." I replied "No silly. Why would I wanna stalk you? You're not really stalker worthy. There are better people to stalk than you." He replies "Oh yeah? Like who?" I go "I was trying to make a point." He laughs and says "Hey Allyson can you help me pick out an owl?" I said "Sure. Why not?" We looked around for 2 minutes until Jason and I saw a male owl that had some peacock feathers. Jason said "I love this one. Don't you?" I replied "Yeah and it's not the only male I love." Then Jason replies "I thought that you didn't like your dad or your brother?" I go "Well yeah but…" then I looked into his eyes and I realized I don't just like Jason. I love him. Then Jason said "But what? You love me?" I said "Maybe." He replies "Oh. Well I need to tell you something. Allyson I-""ALLYSON LETS GO! MOM AND DAD ARE OUTSIDE!" my annoying brother called out. "Apparently I got to go. Just tell me on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. I have to tell you something tomorrow too. Bye." "Bye." Jason replied.

By the tone of his voice I could tell that he was sad. This feels like deshavu. Wait a minute. Of course this has happened before. When I was at the book shop with Jason. The only difference this time is that I'm the one who got called and ran off. If I'm right then Jason was gonna tell me that he likes me! I'm not gonna get my hopes up too high because I don't that for sure.

I went to my brother and told him "Dude! I was in the middle of something!" He replied "I know. I saw that you two weren't getting anywhere until you said that the owl wasn't the only male thing you loved. Right when Jason said something I saw mom and dad outside. I didn't want dad seeing you with Jason so I called you over." I go "Oh. Thanks if dad would have seen me I don't know what kinda story I'd talk him into." He replies "Yeah. Here take your owl. What are you gonna call it anyways?" I replied "Ruby." Draco goes "Cool. I'm gonna call mine Caramel cause his eyes look like caramel." I go "Cool." He goes "Yeah."

I went outside with Draco and saw my parents. Then my mom said "Allyson, sweetie I have I surprise for you. I was like "What, what, what, WHAT!" Then out of nowhere Bellatrix Lestrange came out and said "I'M HERE! SURPRISE!" I was thrilled to see Aunt Bellatrix Draco not so much. I was like "AUNT BELLA! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" I ran up and hugged her. Then my dad said "Come on. We'll do the family reunion thing at home. Let's go we have a long way back home." Then Aunt Bella said "I'll get us there in a jiffy. Remember were wizards. We have magic might as well use it before you lose it." and then she flashed us back to Malfoy manor.

Even though Aunt Bellatrix is a death eater (and you know that I'm TOTALLY against death eaters) she's AWESOME! Even though she's 47 years old she acts like she's 16. She's crazy and fun and the only person in my family that I've told about Jason. When I told her that she was like "Honey I'm so happy that you love someone as great as him. I'm also happy that you have good taste." I laughed when she said that. She's really cool. I LOVE my Aunt Bella.

Before me and Draco could leave the room my dad started yelling at Aunt Bella. My dad ALWAYS yells at Aunt Bella when she flashes us somewhere. He doesn't even care if it's in public. When my dad finished yelling at Bella she announced to all of us "I'm gonna spend the night here with all of you. I'm going to take you to platform 9 ¾ with your parents. I-" "Without flashing us there." my dad quickly added. "As I was saying." Aunt Bella said to my dad with a dirty look. "I wanna see my favorite niece and nephew start school where I graduated from." That comes to show you that death eaters have a heart…or at least some of them. Then Aunt Bella said "I want to talk to both of you but individually. Allyson goes first" Draco whispers in my ear "GOOD LUCK!" I chuckled a little bit cause sadly he WAS kinda right.

I followed Aunt Bella to the room where she was gonna stay in and she plopped herself on the bed and I sat next to her. She grabbed my hand and held it. She said "Allyson sweetie, I know that you really like this Jason boy. I've seen him and I agree with you. He's not that bad looking. He's good for you. It's just…your growing up so fast. I can remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. I held you in my arms tightly and I didn't want you to grow up but I knew you had to and here we are. You're going to Hogwarts and you love a boy." I started crying when she said that and she started crying to. "Look Allyson I never liked the way your father has treated you. I love you and I wish you good luck at Hogwarts." I thanked her and went to my room.

Then Aunt Bella talked to Draco and I saw him cry too. Aunt Bella is a death eater but she has a heart. At around 9:00 everyone went to bed. Tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow will be the day that I go to Hogwarts. Tomorrow will be the day that I tell Jason that I love him.


	4. Chapter 3

Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express

My mom woke us up at 6 in the MORNING. Like seriously who wakes up that early? Well I don't. I went and ate my breakfast like a normal day and we left the house at around 7 and got at the train station at around 8:45. Draco and I put all our stuff on a cart. We went to platform 9 but there wasn't a sign that said platform 9 ¾. That's when my parents and Aunt Bella said that I need to go through a wall. I thought that they were tired and crazy. But it turns out that they were right. I went through the wall and saw the Hogwarts train. I can't believe it. After all these years of mistreatment and sadness I was actually gonna go somewhere where I'll be happy. Somewhere that I'll feel…safe.

I said goodbye to my parents and Aunt Bella and Draco and I hopped on the train. The train started moving and we were off to Hogwarts. I walked through the train and found an empty seat I tried to put my trunk up top. Then I heard a voice say "Here let me help you with that." The voice sounded familiar. I turned around and saw that it was Jason. I said "Thanks. Ummm…sooooo…hi." He said "Yeah. Hi. Um listen Allyson I want to finish telling you what I wanted to tell you yesterday. Allyson I-" BAM! We ran outside to see what the problem was. Of course my brother had to be involved. He was fighting…of course. But he was fighting with… Harry Potter. I went in and broke up the fight. This girl went in and helped me break up the fight too. She had blonde wavy hair, really white skin, and gray eyes. She was really nice. She introduced herself. "Hi. My name is Penelope Blue." I replied "Hi I'm Allyson Malfoy and this is my friend Jason Scott." Then Jason muttered something but I couldn't understand him. Then she said in a frightened voice and slowly backing away "So you're the sister of Draco Malfoy?" I said "Yeah but I'm nice. Don't worry. I'm the TOTAL opposite of my family. Come inside and I'll tell you some more." She came inside and I told her everything that's happened to me. She was shocked at how many times I almost died.

Then Jason said "Allyson can I finish telling you what I've been trying to tell you for two days?" I go "Yeah. Go ahead." Then Jason said "Allyson I-"BAM! "OH, COME ON!" Jason screamed. I went outside and saw this really hot guy. He came up to me and said "Allyson Malfoy I must kill you." I said "Why? I don't even know you." Then he said in a faint voice "Oh yes you do." Then hottie Lomatie with a swimmer's body turned into Voldemort. Voldemort said "I must kill you Allyson. I must kill you and your little friends to." I said "Why? Come on? I thought that you were gonna let me live?" Then he said "I must kill you because your brother almost killed Harry Potter until you three came and stopped the fight." I said "No please! Let us live! We didn't know! Just please let us live!" Then Voldemort said "Fine. But I must kill the boy. Jason you shall die." Then we all started crying and begging for mercy. "No not Jason! Not Jason! Please don't kill him!" Then just as Voldemort was about to cast the spell to kill Jason Harry Potter came. Voldemort saw him and he disappeared. Then Harry asked "What was that? Why are you all crying?" Then we ran up to him and hugged him and thanked him. He kept asking what that thing was but we told him it was nothing and that he can't tell anyone what he saw.

Then Jason hugged me. He looked into my eyes and the next thing I knew we were kissing. Then he said "Allyson what I've been trying to tell you all this time is that I love you. I hope you feel the same way." Then I said "Yes I do. I've felt the same way for a long time." Then Jason said "Allyson I have one last thing to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I replied "YES!" that's how Jason and I started going out. But there's more drama to come.

Basically most of the ride to Hogwarts was just Jason and me snuggling and kissing. I felt bad for Penelope though. She actually sat there and tolerated all of that. Then Harry Potter came to where we were sitting and said "Hi again. Can I sit with you?" Penelope said "Please!" It sounded like she was desperate. I don't blame her. So he sat with us. We talked and then the train came to a stop. We were finally at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it. I got jumped out of my seat. I was really excited. Then there was this really tall guy that apparently his name was Hagrid and apparently Harry knew him. So we followed this Hagrid guy to a boat. We hopped on and rowed our way to Hogwarts. Finally. I was here. This is what I've been waiting for.


End file.
